


Hand Drawn Tattoos

by Kaylele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Confessions, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Secrets, Sex, Tattoo Artist Bokuto Koutarou, Tattoos, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: Am I completely late to BokuAka week? Yes.Do I care? Not one bit.Every week is BokuAka week in my brain.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 147
Kudos: 310





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Am I completely late to BokuAka week? Yes.
> 
> Do I care? Not one bit. 
> 
> Every week is BokuAka week in my brain.

Bokuto didn't know how he got here. One minute he was bugging Yukie about new clients and the next thing he knew he was staring straight into the eyes of an angel. It wasn't often that a hot guy walked into their tattoo parlor and it was even less often that Bokuto actually found any interest in them but this man seemed to catch his attention. He was tall with dark hair and beautiful teal eyes. His expression seemed blank while he talked to Yukie about what he wanted and where. Bokuto knew he should have been listening and taking notes but he couldn't seem to focus on anything but the man's beautiful face. 

"Bokuto here can help you out. Right Bo-Kun?" Yukie smiled, silently kicking Bokuto behind the counter. 

"What? I-I mean, yes. Yeah." Bokuto responded quickly, his face turning a bright shade of red. 

The man gave him a small smile and for a moment Bokuto thought he was going to puke out his own heart. 

"Um.. r-right this way." He stuttered nervously, leading him into the back. 

"My name's Akaashi," The man mumbled softly, as the two made their way into Bokuto's tattoo room. 

It was a small room, painted gray with lots of artwork all over the walls. On one side was all of his equipment and on the other was a regular table and chairs. That was where all of the brainstorming went on. 

"Um.. I'm Bokuto," He replied, trying not to think about how pretty Akaashi's voice sounded. 

"How long have you been a tattoo artist?" Akaashi asked as his eyes wandered over the full sleeve of tattoos that Bokuto had. Most of them were small but there were so many. It had to have taken years to complete all of them. 

"Nine years, but four of them were for my apprenticeship." 

"Don't apprenticeships only last three years?" 

"Usually, yeah" Bokuto replied, "but I started my apprenticeship early and I couldn't get my license until I was eighteen." 

Akaashi nodded, looking around the small room. It smelled heavily like ink and rubbing alcohol. 

"So what did you have in mind?" Bokuto asked, sitting down at the brainstorming table. He pulled out a new piece of paper and a pen, choosing to focus on that rather than his client's pretty face. 

"Um.. I was thinking about an owl.. like maybe a barred owl." 

Bokuto held his breath while he started sketching out the outline. He loved owls and he even had an owl tattoo himself, but he couldn't let Akaashi know that. It would make things weird and he was trying really hard to be professional. 

"Why an owl?" Bokuto asked, trying to make his usual, friendly conversation. It seemed like most of his clients always had cool reasons for wanting their tattoos and it didn't seem like Akaashi would be any different. 

"My grandmother loved owls," Akaashi replied, somewhat wistfully. "She always said that owls represent love and wisdom." 

"She's right," Bokuto smiled, adding extra details to the feathers. "I bet she'll like your tattoo once it's done." 

"Oh um… yeah.. I guess…" 

Bokuto looked up from the drawing, meeting Akaashi's gaze. He was smiling just a little bit but his eyes looked tired and sad. For a moment, he wondered if Akaashi had gotten any sleep last night. 

"I mean, you'll show her, right?" Bo asked. 

Akaashi looked away, fiddling with his fingers for a moment. He looked tired and a little sad. 

"I… I can't. She passed away last month." 

Bokuto froze, his pen nearly falling out of his hand. He could feel small tears start to spring up but he quickly pushed them away. He couldn't cry in front of his client. Especially not now, when it wasn't even his grandmother or his tattoo. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered, tearing his eyes away from Akaashi. He felt like an idiot. 

"It's fine," Akaashi hummed, resting his head in his hand. "Do you think we could add some color to it?" 

Bokuto looked back down at the drawing that was currently just black and white with minimal shading. 

"Of course! What colors did you have in mind?" 

Akaashi listed off some colors, most of which were different shades of gray, green and blue. Although, a tiny bit of red and orange were thrown in for the flowers. 

"You might have to wait a few weeks before we do the coloring," Bokuto told him. "But we can do all of the outlining today." 

Akaashi nodded, looking at the sketch one last time before Bokuto went to go make a stencil of it. As soon as he was gone, the brunette groaned, burying his face in his hands. Why did his tattoo artist have to be so attractive and endearing?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an Instagram filled with stupid shit. You should go check it out ----> @badwritersblock

Akaashi held his breath while Bokuto applied the stencil on his back, right between his shoulder blades. His hands felt warm and heavy and slightly calloused. Probably from years of tattooing his clients. Or maybe they were calloused for different reasons. More exciting reasons. He wondered if Bokuto's hands were just as heavy when he was tattooing people or if he was more gentle. He had to be gentle right, Akaashi thought to himself. There would be too many complaints if he wasn't. For a brief moment he imagined Bokuto's gentle fingers running down his back, dipping into his jeans and- fuck. Akaashi bit his lip, trying to push that thought away. This was just a tattoo. Nothing else. But even so, it was difficult to keep his imagination at bay, especially when he could feel Bokuto's breath on the back of his neck and his rough hands across his shoulders. 

"How's it look?" Bokuto beamed, allowing Akaashi to take a look in the mirror. 

The brunette took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves before turning around to see. The tattoo stencil looked perfect. It was centered correctly and all the lines looked clear and smooth. He imagined the actual tattoo would look even better though, especially when they started adding color. 

"I like it," Akaashi hummed, meeting the artist's expectant gaze. 

Bokuto's face was a soft shade of pink and his eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement. It was obvious that he liked the way the drawing looked too. 

"So how many tattoos do you have?" Bokuto asked, watching as his client laid down on the tattoo table. 

He expected Akaashi to have at least a couple, considering how calm and comfortable he seemed with the whole process. Normally, first timers were really nervous and asked thousands of questions. They always tried to pick the least painful spots and keep their tattoos small with minimal coloring. 

"This is my first one," Akaashi hummed, resting his head on his arms. 

"Wait, what?" Bokuto gawked. 

"What?" 

"This is your first tattoo and you're going with something like this?" 

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, staring at Bokuto curiously. 

"Is there something wrong with it?" 

"What, no. It's just- I mean most people's first tattoos are small and.. you know… in spots that aren't painful." 

Akaashi merely shrugged, relaxing further onto the table. It was quite comfortable, actually. More comfortable than he originally anticipated. 

"I don't mind pain that much. Besides, it's not all going to be done today, right?" 

"Um.. right, yeah." 

Bokuto bit his lip, staring down at Akaashi. So his client was now incredibly brave on top of being incredibly hot? He was screwed. So so screwed. 

Bokuto went through his regular process, making sure his machine was working and set up properly. He pulled his side table closer to him so that he could have easier access to the ink he would be using. Once everything seemed to be in place he turned back to Akaashi who looked both bored and tired by now. 

"Ready?" Bokuto asked, giving him a wide smile.

Akaashi nodded, turning his head to the side so that he could see what Bokuto was doing. His side table was lined with various ink bottles, all of which were different shades of black and gray. A small package of wet wipes sat next to them along with the original drawing he had done. He watched as the artist dipped the needle into one of the containers of ink before starting on the outline. Honestly, it didn't hurt too much. It just seemed annoying, like a burning itch that you couldn't quite scratch. He was sure he could endure it, though. 

"I like your tattoos" Akaashi mumbled softly, hoping that small talk would drown out the ever present buzz of the tattoo machine. 

"Thanks," Bokuto smiled but his eyes were still focused on the task at hand. 

"Did you do them all yourself?" 

"Yeah, they take- I-I mean took… they took a long time.." 

Akaashi deadpanned, staring at the artwork on his arm. Obviously they would have taken a long time. There were probably about 30 individual tattoos on just that arm alone and who knows how many other tattoos he had.

"Do you have any more? Or is it just the one sleeve?" 

"I have one on my leg but it's mostly just the sleeve." 

Akaashi nodded, his eyes trailing up and down Bokuto's figure. Somehow he expected him to have more but at the same time, the amount he had seemed about right. He was still young, only about 23 according to Akaashi's calculations and he did say that he had only been doing this for roughly nine years. 

"So.. what do you do for work?" Bokuto asked. 

"I'm a manga editor." 

"Really? That must be fun." 

"I guess," Akaashi mumbled, "It's a lot of work, though… is this your only job?" 

"Yeah… well, I actually work at another tattoo shop too but all I do is tattooing." 

"Do you like it?" 

"Of course!" Bokuto smiled, "I get to draw almost all day long and meet tons of cool people like you." 

Akaashi felt his face heat up just a bit and he was glad that Bokuto was too focused on his work to notice. As soon as the tattoo was done, he gave him a couple different bottles to take home. One was filled with antibacterial soap so that he could wash his tattoo and another had some special lotion in it so that it wouldn't get too dried out. He also gave him a small pamphlet filled with a bunch of information about the healing process and what not to do while it was trying to heal.

"It should take about three weeks to heal, so is September 12th a good day for you to come back?" Yukie asked. 

Akaashi nodded. The 12th would be a Saturday, which meant he didn't have any work. He would just have to ensure that he stayed on top of things until then so that he didn't have to work overtime. 

"Great!" Yukie chimed, scribbling something down on a piece of paper. "This is the shop's number just in case you need to postpone it and this is Bokuto's number just in case you have any questions about your tattoo." 

"Thank you," Akaashi bowed slightly and was soon on his way. 

As soon as he was gone, Bokuto groaned loudly and buried his face in his hands. He didn't care if anyone else in the shop heard him. He was having a miniature crisis. 

"God, that was so hard! Why was it so hard? How are you so professional all the time?" 

"Aw, does someone have a little crush on their client." Yukie teased. 

"Shut up," Bokuto whined, sinking down onto the floor of the shop, "This sucks. He's so pretty.. Why did he have to be MY client?" 

"Because he requested you." 

"Wait… he did?" 

"Yeah.. it seemed like he did a bunch of research about us before he came in. And who knows, maybe he'll call you sometime this week." 

"Even if he does, it'll just be on my work phone." Bokuto grumbled, "You gave him my work number right? ….Yukie...?" 

Yukie refused to answer, instead giving him an evil smile before disappearing into the back of the shop. He was fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going back to work soon 😁😁😁😁

"Yukie's so mean to me!" Bokuto whined as he lay sprawled out on Kuroo's couch. 

It was late into the evening and the two men had been hanging out all day. They didn't get to see each other nearly as often as they'd like which meant every moment spent together was usually filled with catching up. 

"She gave one of my clients my real number and she wouldn't even pay for drinks that night! Can you believe her?" 

"Dude, that sounds awful. What's wrong with the client though? Are they a huge creep or something?" Kuroo asked, sitting on the end of the couch next to Bokuto's feet. 

"No, he was pretty and nice and- B-But that's not an excuse! What if he figures out it's my real phone number!?" 

"Dude, you need to chill. If he's cool then he probably won't even call you." 

"But-" Bokuto groaned, sinking further into the couch. "God, I hate being professional… how do you do it all the time?" 

"I have a fiance to distract me." 

"Lucky bastard," Bo grumbled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you ok, Akaashi-San?" Kenma asked, picking up the pen that Akaashi had dropped three times already. 

"I'm fine," Akaashi mumbled, taking a deep breath. 

"You sure? You look like you haven't slept in weeks. You know, you haven't taken a day off since I started here. Maybe you should ask for one." 

"That's not true, I have a day off every Saturday." 

"You know what I mean." 

Akaashi looked up, meeting Kenma's piercing gaze. He was right. It really had been a long time since he had a proper break, but the truth was he simply couldn't afford one. He was already way too far behind and taking a break now could completely destroy his schedule. Besides, it wasn't the stress that was getting to him. At least not today. 

"I don't think a break would help me," Akaashi sighed, setting down his pen. "I'm just distracted today." 

"Something bad happened, didn't it." 

"What? No. What makes you think that?" 

"I've only ever seen you 'distracted' twice and both times something terrible happened." Kenma pointed out. 

"Well, you can rest assured, nothing bad happened this time." 

"Then what happened?" 

Akaashi bit his lip and picked at the skin around his fingernails. His mind wandered back to yesterday with Bokuto's calloused fingers and gentle touches. His beaming smile and sweet, yet overly enthusiastic voice. 

"Akaashi?" Kenma snapped, forcing his coworker back to reality. 

"I… I just met someone, is all." 

"Are they single?" 

Akaashi's face turned a light shade of pink as he thought about it. There was a high possibility that Bokuto could be taken, or maybe even married. 

"Um.. I'm not sure.. it doesn't even matter though. Trying to pursue him would be useless." 

"You don't know that." Kenma pointed out. 

"I'm just a client to him, Kozume-San. Besides, I don't want to risk getting him in trouble with his work." 

"When was the last time you did anything for yourself?"

Akaashi refused to answer, instead choosing to focus on his unfinished work. Fuck, he had so much unfinished work. 

"Come over after work." Kenma asked, though it sounded much more like a command. "I know you get off at 7." 

"I have too much work to do." 

"You're not working an eleven hour shift today, just to go home and do more fucking work. Come over and relax for once." 

"...Fine…" Akaashi caved. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3:34pm

Tetsu: What time are you gonna be home? 

Kitten: I get off at 7

Kitten: I invited Akaashi-San over

Kitten: He needs an actual break for once

Tetsu: Aw, look at you, making friends at work

Tetsu: I never thought I'd see the day 🤧

Kitten: Shut up

Tetsu: Bo's still here btw

Tetsu: We might go out to dinner, if you and Akaashi-San want to join us?

Kitten: Going out sounds stressful right now. We might just order takeout. 

Kitten: You two have fun though

Tetsu: Will do, Kitten 👌😊

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenma set down his phone and sighed, looking over all his unfinished work. He had ten more pages of dialogue to go through but all he really wanted to do was go home. If he knew turning mangas into video games would be this stressful he would have never accepted this job. Although, he did get to meet Akaashi-San in the process, so maybe it wasn't a complete waste of time. 

The end of the day rolled around sooner than Akaashi would have liked. He had managed to finish 38 pages but he still had quite a few left. Maybe if he came in a little bit early tomorrow he could finish them all in time but that would mean even less sleep and even more worried nagging from Kozume-San. He couldn't blame him though. He knew he was putting his work over his own health on a regular basis but he couldn't help it. He had deadlines to meet. 

The walk to Kozume-San's house was cold and quiet, though somehow comforting. It was nice to be outside of his stuffy office for once. 

"One of Kuroo's friends is over," Kenma mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets, "they said they were going to dinner but it's just a heads up in case they're not gone yet." 

Akaashi nodded but remained quiet. Kenma had talked about his fiance plenty of times and even his fiance's friend. From what he knew they called him Kou (Kenma had never mentioned his full name) and he was loud and energetic. Kuroo and Kou together was supposedly very chaotic and somewhat destructive. Much to Akaashi's relief, the two were gone by the time they arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter today because I'm tired and lazy and my brain only wants to focus on writing shitty poems for some reason??? Thx brain. Big fuckin help today, I see. ☠️

Fuck! Akaashi didn't know how this happened. One minute he was talking to his manager over the phone and the next minute there was antibacterial soap all over his bathroom floor. So much for trying to get some extra work done on his day off. Now he'd be mopping and washing cabinets for the next two hours. 

Akaashi sighed and rubbed his temples before slowly bending down to pick up the now empty bottle. Really, it was his fault for not putting the lid back on properly but who could blame him. He was in kind of a rush this morning. 

The only major downside was that this was the soap he was supposed to be using to clean his tattoo. Surely though, he could get more. There had to be other places out there that sold tattoo soap, right? Or he could just use regular soap? Would regular soap work? What if regular soap didn't work? What if there was a special type of soap that he needed? 

Akaashi looked at the time on his phone. It was already 6:55 and the tattoo shop would be closing in five minutes. There was no way he could make it all the way down there to get more (assuming that they even sold more). Although he could call them. Maybe they could give him advice or tell him where he could buy more. 

The phone rang three times before a familiar, cheery voice picked up. Fuck, Akaashi forgot that this was Bokuto's work number. 

"Hey hey! This is Bokuto, how can I help ya?" 

"Um.. hi, Bokuto-San. This is Akaashi." 

The other line went silent and for a moment Akaashi thought he had hung up. 

"H-Hey Akaashi. How's it going?" 

"Good, I just had a question. That antibacterial soap you gave me, do they sell it in normal shops?" 

"Oh uh.. yeah. I think a few shops carry it. I thought I gave you one of the big ones though." 

"You did," Akaashi assured him, "it's just.. I accidentally knocked it off my counter." 

Akaashi's face grew slightly red at the confession. He felt ridiculous asking Bokuto about this. Who in their right mind accidentally spills an entire bottle of soap all over their bathroom floor? 

The other line grew silent again, save for a couple very quiet whispers and shushing noises. The voice that answered wasn't Bokutos. 

"Hey Akaashi-San! This is Yukie from the shop!" 

"Hello, Yukie." Akaashi greeted. 

"Hey, if you need more of that soap, you can just swing by the shop tonight." 

"Don't you guys close in.." Akaashi looked over at the clock, "three minutes?" 

"Yeah, but Bokuto-San is staying late to clean up. If you swing by, he can hook you up, free of charge." 

"Um.. I mean I can pay for it-" 

"No, no, it's fine. We insist." 

There were shuffling sounds coming from over the phone and a few more hushed whispers before Akaashi reluctantly agreed. 

"Perfect! Bokuto will see you then. Have a great night Akaashi-San!" 

The line went dead and Akaashi sighed, looking around his bathroom. He wasn't quite sure how long Bokuto had cleaning duty for but he certainly didn't want to keep him waiting for very long. It would probably be better if he dealt with this mess later on. For the moment, he threw a couple of towels over it and hoped that it wouldn't be too much of a pain when he came back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yukie!" Bokuto whined once she hung up the phone. "Why would you do this to me?" 

"Oh please, I'm doing you a favor." 

"Giving me cleaning duty isn't a favor." 

"But seeing Akaashi-San is," Yukie teased, patting Bokuto on the back. 

"B-But.. I-I don't-" Bokuto stuttered, his face turning a bright shade of red. 

"Besides, you don't have to be professional once you're off the clock, right?" 

"I… I guess but-"

"But nothing," Yukie chimed, tossing him the spare set of keys, "you guys have fun and don't forget to lock up." 

As soon as she was gone, Bokuto sighed, sitting down in one of the waiting chairs. Hopefully he didn't fuck this up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be 111 degrees on Tuesday and I have work, which means I actually have to go outside for a little bit. I'm straight up gonna fucking die 💀💔💀💔💀💔

Part of Bokuto expected this. He had been whining about Akaashi pretty much all day long and he knew Yukie was getting fed up with it. He couldn't help it though. Akaashi was just so pretty and kind and even a little funny. It was hard not to talk about him. Honestly, he expected Yukie to enact a little bit of revenge.. but not this much. What was this even going to achieve? It's not like he could make a move on Akaashi. Even if he wasn't a customer he was still way out of his league and on top of that, he didn't seem like the type of guy that would just go along with random flirting. 

Bokuto sighed and started grabbing the cleaning equipment out of the closet. Maybe he'd get lucky and Akaashi wouldn't show up… but then again that would probably make this situation even worse. Cleaning duty and not even getting to see the cute guy you can't shut up about? That's just cruel. Yukie was cruel for making him do this. He'd have to get her back somehow afterwards.

A small knock on the door made Bokuto tense up. He didn't expect Akaashi to be here so soon. Hell, he didn't even have time to think about what he was going to say. Reluctantly, he made his way towards the door and opened it, his heart nearly stopping when he did. 

Akaashi looked terrible. The dark circles around his eyes had gotten worse and his skin had gotten paler. Not to mention, that he looked like he was on the verge of tears. 

"Are you ok?" Bokuto blurted out, before actually thinking, "I-I mean, y-you just look really tired." 

"I am.." Akaashi mumbled, stepping into the shop. "I.. I didn't get much sleep."

It looked so different after hours. Much more dark and brooding, though it was probably just because the main lights were off. The black tile floor and red accents now seemed like something out of a horror movie rather than something in a friendly tattoo parlor. 

"Well.. hopefully you sleep well tonight, right?" Bokuto suggested, awkwardly. 

Akaashi stared at his feet for a moment before shaking his head.

"I have more work to do when I get home." 

"Huh? Wait, I thought you said Saturdays were your day off?" 

"They are," Akaashi assured him, "I.. I still do extra work though. I can't get behind." 

Bokuto remained silent but it felt like his insides were churning. Something about that didn't sit quite right with him. Akaashi looked absolutely exhausted and now he was taking in even more work??? On his days off, no less. 

"Akaashi," Bokuto reached out, prepared to brush a stray strand of hair out of Akaashi's face, but pulled back once he realized what he was about to do. "You need your sleep, you know." 

"I'll be fine," 

"No, Akaashi. Your sleep is important. You're not going to be fine without it." 

"I think I'll survive." 

Bokuto bit the inside of his cheek, trying to contain his irritation. He didn't understand why Akaashi was being so stubborn about this. What made his work so much more important than his health? 

"You know, if you don't get enough sleep, your tattoo won't heal properly," Bokuto lied. 

Well, technically it wasn't a complete lie. Not taking care of yourself did make tattoos heal slower but they didn't necessarily mess up anything. It also ranged from person to person, but he wouldn't tell Akaashi that. 

"Wait… really?" Akaashi asked, his voice soft and wavering, "I- ...I didn't know. I'm sorry…" 

Akaashi's eyes burned with tears as he desperately tried to keep himself from crying. He didn't want to mess up all of Bokuto's hard work. He wanted to sleep, he really did. He just couldn't. There was so much work that still had to be done. He was behind by 30 pages and he hadn't even cleaned the bathroom yet. 

"H-Hey, Akaashi! It's ok, don't cry." Bokuto panicked once he saw the tears flowing down his clients face. 

"I-I'm sorry.. I didn't mea-" 

"Shhhh hey, it's ok." Bokuto stepped forward, enveloping Akaashi in a hug. All of his professionalism was gone in that moment as he allowed him to cry onto his shoulder. They stood like that for a while with Bokuto gently rubbing circles across his back until eventually Akaashi pulled away. 

"I'm sorry," Akaashi sniffled, trying to scrub away his tears, "you probably think I'm ridiculous," 

"You're not ridiculous, you're just tired. It's ok," 

"I'm sorry for distracting you so much… I know you have to clean," 

Bokuto chuckled lightly, making Akaashi's heart skip a beat. 

"It's ok, I really didn't want to clean anyways. You're a perfect distraction." 

"Won't you get in trouble though?" 

"Maybe, but Yukie's not as scary as she looks. Besides, I'm her best artist, she can't fire me." 

Akaashi gave him a weak smile, wiping away the last of his tears. Maybe spilling his soap everywhere wasn't such a nuisance after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi just out here casually having a break down in Bokuto's shop after hours


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I don't update in the next 3-4 days (or sooner) just assume I died from this fucking heat wave. Seriously, it's 99 degrees right now at fucking 8pm. It's literally dark outside and it feels like actual hell. I hate living in a desert.

"Are you and Yukie-San close?" Akaashi asked. 

The two men were relaxing on one of the waiting couches. Akaashi was hugging one of the decorative throw pillows while Bokuto had his arms draped out, along the back of the couch. The lights in the shop were still off but the street lamps outside provided a decent amount of illumination. 

"Of course! We used to go to highschool together. She went to University for business and art and she tried to convince me to go too but I was already done with my internship by then." 

Akaashi nodded, hugging the pillow tighter. 

"So she owns this place?" 

"Almost, it's actually her cousin's but she doesn't want it anymore. She gave her a few years to see if she could handle it or not. She redid almost everything in here though.. it's amazing." 

"All the reviews online said it got better in the last few years. Better decor, better artists, even better sanitation." 

"Yeah…" Bokuto winced at the thought, "Her cousin didn't exactly take care of it very well. It almost got shut down a couple of times before Yukie took it over." 

"She did a great job fixing it," Akaashi mumbled into the pillow.

The air around them grew quiet for a few moments but it was a comfortable silence. One that Akaashi enjoyed. 

"How'd you get hired at your job?" Bokuto asked. 

"I… I wanted to be a writer…" Akaashi admitted, chewing at the inside of his cheek. 

He hated telling people this, hated exposing himself like this.. but maybe if he told Bokuto it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe Bokuto wouldn't judge him. 

"Really? That sounds cool!" 

"It did," Akaashi nodded, "at first." 

"What happened?" 

"I wrote a couple books but none of them got published. I thought it was just because they weren't polished enough so I spent almost a whole year rewriting and editing them but they still got rejected." 

"What!? ….were they really that bad?" Bokuto asked. 

"I didn't know. I didn't think they were bad but the more rejections I got, the more I started to doubt myself so… I became an editor." 

Bokuto opened his mouth but Akaashi cut him off before he could even speak. 

"I thought if I knew what the editors wanted, I could revise my book enough that maybe they would accept it. I just.. I just thought that I could make it better… but I can't." 

"Why not?" 

"I picked the wrong genre.. the wrong topic.. publishing companies don't want books about that kind of stuff." 

"What kind of stuff?" 

Akaashi looked away, trying to hide his blush behind the pillow. Though Bokuto could clearly see the tips of his ears burning. 

"Erotic literature…" Akaashi whispered, "S-Specifically between men." 

"Oh…" Bokuto mumbled, staring down at his shoes. His cheeks felt like they were on fire and his heart felt like it was about to beat right out of his chest. A long silence passed between them before Bokuto practically jumped out of his seat. 

"Wait!" He shouted, startling Akaashi, "Why wouldn't they want something like that!?" 

"I-I don't know.." 

"That's fucking ridiculous! It's just like any other love story right!?" 

"Well.. not really. It has a lot of inappropriate scenes in it. Most publishers want things to remain innocent so that they can sell it to a wider audience." 

"That's bullshit though," Bokuto grumbled, sitting back down next to Akaashi. "So what if it has sex scenes? Not everyone's a child… I would buy your book if it was published." 

Akaashi smiled softly, "Thank you, Bokuto-San." 

"Damn.. now I have even more reasons to hate your work." 

"You hate my work?" 

"They overwork you too much. It doesn't seem right." 

Akaashi sighed, leaning back on the couch. Bokuto scooted a little closer, draping his arm behind him. The closeness felt nice and for a small moment, Akaashi allowed himself to enjoy it. 

"I know they do.. but I don't really know what to do about it." 

"Relax," Bokuto suggested, "take some time off." 

"I can't," 

"Yes you can!"

"No, I-" 

"Akaashi," Bokuto cut him off and grabbed his hands, holding on to them gently, "When was the last time you took a real break?" 

"Um.. over a year ago.. maybe longer?" 

"You deserve a break." 

Akaashi pulled his hands away, his eyes trying to focus on anything but Bokuto. 

"I can't do it.. I-I can't. I get too nervous when I'm relaxing. Even on my days off, it feels like I'm not doing anything. Like I'm not doing enough and all I can think about is how behind I am in everything and I feel so guilty.. a-and then I go in early and I leave late and I try to take all my extra work home with me and I know I'm not even getting paid for those hours but I can't help it, I just-" 

"Hey, hey," Bokuto shushed, cupping Akaashi's face and carefully wiping away one of his stray tears "It's ok. It'll be ok.. What if you had something to do on your day off? Do you think it would distract you?" 

"Maybe..?" Akaashi sniffled, wiping away more tears, "I dunno though.. I dunno what I would do." 

"You could hang out with some of your friends?" 

"Most of my friends moved away for college.. I'm friends with one of my coworkers, but they don't get very much time off either." 

"Hmm," Bokuto thought for a moment, "You could hang out with me? I'm a great distraction!" 

Akaashi felt his cheeks heat up again. How was Bokuto this smooth?

"I mean, obviously you don't have to, it was just a-" 

"Ok," Akaashi agreed. 

"Wait, what?" 

"We can hang out.. I'll call in sick or something." 

"Wait, really?" 

"Yeah.. I want to at least try. Plus hanging out with you seems like it would be fun," 

Bokuto smiled, throwing his arms around Akaashi. 

"Hey! Hey! That's the spirit, Akaashi-San! Oh.. wait, my next day off is tomorrow though. I dunno if that's too soon or-" 

"It's fine," Akaashi assured him, leaning into his touch and yawning. "Tomorrow would probably be best, anyway." 

"You should probably get some sleep then. It's already getting late. I can drive you home if you want." 

Akaashi was about to protest, until he saw the clock on the wall. It was almost midnight and despite this being the relatively 'nicer' side of town, it was actually more dangerous at night. People liked to blame it on the homeless shelter down the road but really, it was all the perverted bar hoppers hoping to get some action behind some random building. Akaashi nodded, allowing Bokuto to drop him off at home. 

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Bokuto chimed, waving to Akaashi. 

Akaashi gave him a small wave back before disappearing inside his house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing teacher: expect to do a lot of writing for this class! Like a whole 80 pages of writing! 
> 
> Me: ...Bruh, that's it? 🙁

Akaashi sighed, leaning back against his front door. He was exhausted but his heart felt like it was beating right out of his chest. He couldn't believe he was actually going to skip work and hang out with Bokuto-San tomorrow. What would they even do together? Maybe watch a movie? Go to lunch? He wasn't quite sure. When Kenma invited him over, all they did was eat takeout and watch tv. Would it be like that? Or would Bokuto plan something else? 

Thoughts continued to race through his mind as he made his way to the bathroom to clean. The mess didn't seem as bad as it was before, though it was probably just because he was calmer now. Messes always seemed much larger when he was stressed out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Bokuto entered his house, he grabbed one of his couch pillows and screamed into it. He couldn't believe he was actually going to hang out with Akaashi tomorrow. Hell, he couldn't believe Akaashi even agreed to it. His heart felt like it was beating a million miles an hour and he had no idea how to stop it. 

Quickly, he grabbed his phone out of his pocket so that he could call Kuroo. Kenma and him were usually awake until 3am anyways so it's not like he would be waking them up. The phone rang about three times before he finally picked it up. 

"Hey hey hey!" Kuroo greeted. 

"Wha- Hey! That's my line!" Bokuto pouted. 

"Aw c'mon bro, I thought sharing was caring." 

"Not when it comes to my catchphrase!" 

Kuroo laughed his obnoxious hyena laugh and in the background Bokuto could hear the faint sound of Kenma telling him to shut up. 

"Anyways, what's up bro? Why'd you call so late?" 

"Oh yeah," Bo perked up, suddenly remembering the reason for his call, "Dude, you're never gonna believe what happened! You remember that client I was talking about last week? The hot one?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm hanging out with him tomorrow! He's skipping work and I already have a ton of cool stuff planned. It's gonna be awesome!" 

"Oh ho ho, so Kou has a little date, huh?" Kuroo teased. 

"W-What! N-No, were just hanging out." 

"Sure you are.. but either way, you should schedule your dates on your days off. Skipping work is gonna get him in trouble." 

"He works too damn hard as it is," Bokuto grumbled, "and he hasn't taken a break in like a year. He deserves an actual day off." 

"It's not really a day off if you wear him out with a bedroom rodeo, now is it?" 

"Kuroo!" Bokuto whined, his face growing ten shades redder, "w-we're not doing anything like that!" 

"Aw, c'mon. Lots of people fuck on the first date." 

"Bro!" 

"I'm teasing, I'm teasing." Kuroo chuckled. "Anyways, I gotta get going. You two have fun tomorrow." 

"Thanks bro, I'll talk to you later!" 

"Bye," 

"Bye" 

Bokuto hung up and stuffed his phone in his pocket before making his way into the kitchen. The night was still young and he was starving. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kou has a date?" Kenma questioned as soon as Kuroo hung up the phone. 

"Yep, with one of his clients too." 

"Isn't that unprofessional?" 

"Probably, but his client is skipping work for it so I'd say they're probably pretty into each other." 

"Unless his client skips work all the time." Kenma pointed out. 

"Nah, Bo said that they haven't had a day off in like a year or something ridiculous like that." 

"Sounds like Akaashi-San.." Kenma mumbled, "but Akaashi would probably die before he missed a day of work." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 1:30 am when Akaashi finally laid down to go to sleep, but not before making sure his alarm was turned off. If he was actually going to take a day off, he wanted to try to get as much sleep as possible. Bokuto-San wouldn't be coming over until at least 12:30 anyways, so he had plenty of time to get some rest. Maybe when he woke up he would take a long shower and make himself a nice breakfast. Or maybe he would lay in bed for a few hours and watch interesting YouTube videos. Either one sounded rather nice. If he was lucky, he might even have the time to go for a walk. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bokuto sighed, staring down at his phone. He had tried to text Akaashi early to make sure he was awake but there was still no answer. He really hoped he didn't cave and go to work. He would have texted him if he did though, right? Unless he forgot about their plans. What if he completely forgot about their plans? 

Bokuto checked his messages one more time before stuffing his phone in his pocket and slipping on his shoes. He had promised to pick Akaashi up at 12:30 so it's not like he was coming over completely unannounced but the lack of confirmation was still a bit unnerving. Especially since this was their first time actually hanging out. He just hoped he was actually home. 

Akaashi's house looked very different during the day. It was small and charming with a stone walkway and a nice little garden in the front yard, filled with flowers. A couple of potted plants sat on the front porch along with a bird feeder that was currently being overtaken by a rowdy squirrel. 

Bokuto made his way up to the door and knocked once, then twice, then a couple more times until finally Akaashi answered it. He looked like he had just crawled out of bed. His hair was a mess, sticking up in all directions and all he was wearing was a pair of short shorts and an oversized tee-shirt. 

"G'morning Bokuto-San." Akaashi yawned, leaning against the door a little bit "you're here early." 

Bokuto desperately tried to ignore just how cute Akaashi looked right now, but it was extremely difficult. He could already feel his face heating up

"Oh.. uh.. it's almost one, actually. I-I'm a little late." 

Akaashi seemed to perk up at that. 

"Wait, really? Is it really that late? I'm so sorry, I must have slept in too late. I didn't mea-" 

"Hey, hey," Bokuto's bright smile made Akaashi's heart skip a beat, "It's fine. You're supposed to sleep in on your day off, right?" 

"Um.. right.. yeah." Akaashi nodded, though it was more to himself than anything. "Um.. you can come in. I should probably go get ready." 

Bokuto sat on the couch while Akaashi disappeared into the back of the house to get dressed. He still couldn't believe he actually slept that long.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently the air outside is considered toxic and there's literal ash falling from the sky sooooooo. Guess who gets to stay inside and write more

Akaashi made his way back into his bedroom and grabbed his phone off of the nightstand. He had countless messages and missed calls, most of which were from his work, although five were from Kenma, two from Bokuto and one from his mom. Quickly, he sent an email to his boss, telling him that he was "deathly ill" before switching off his phone completely. He didn't want there to be any distractions today but more importantly he didn't want anyone to guilt him for taking a day off. 

He took a few deep breaths before shoving his phone in his dresser and making his way to the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water felt nice against his skin and for a moment he allowed himself to just stand there and soak it in. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he could wash away all the worry and guilt that was slowly building up in the pit of his stomach. As soon as he got out, he went to his closet to pick out his clothes. He settled on something casual, a pair of black skinny jeans and a gray tee-shirt with an owl on it. He also decided to put on a little bit of makeup. Not a lot, just something to make him look less worn out. It was something he would never ever wear to work (his boss would have a fit if he did) but here, on his day off with Bokuto-San, it seemed like a perfect choice. 

Another perfect choice were his piercings, which he also wasn't allowed to wear to work. He tried to wear them as much as he could when he got home but sadly he forgot about them most of the time. Part of him worried that one day they would close up and he'd have to go get them repierced. That would be a nightmare. The initial healing process was already hard enough. Trying to go through it all again would be hell. Akaashi rummaged through his small jewelry box filled with various bars and rings and studs until eventually he just settled on something simple. A black bar for his industrial piercing, a simple ring for his orbital piercing, black studs for his ears and lips and of course his tongue piercing. All of them together made him look like some sort of punk but he really didn't care. He liked his piercings far more than some random people's opinions. Maybe if he was lucky Bokuto-San would like them too. 

With that in mine, he quickly slipped on his socks and made his way back into the living room. Bokuto was sitting on the floor in front of one of his bookshelves, studying the various novels. A couple of them sat on the floor around, mostly love stories, except for one that was considered horror. 

"Did you find anything interesting?" Akaashi asked, sitting on the floor next to him. 

Bokuto jumped a little bit at the sound of Akaashi's voice. He hadn't noticed him when he entered the room. 

"Oh um.. yeah." The older man mumbled, staring up at the rows of shelves, "You have a lot of books." 

"They keep me company." 

"Have you read all of them?" 

"Most of them, yeah. Some of them I never finished," Akaashi hummed, picking up the horror book from off the floor, "like this one," 

Bokuto snuck a glance at the cover. There was a black and white picture of a long country road with the words "Heart-Shaped Box" in big red letters above it. It sounded a lot like a love story but it didn't look like any of the other happy, sappy stories on Akaashi's shelf. Maybe it was one of those sad love stories where someone dies, Bokuto thought. 

"Was it good?" 

"No," Akaashi grimaced, putting it back in its place "it was gross," 

"Oh.." 

Bokuto looked back up, his eyes scanning over Akaashi's face. He looked less tired and stressed out, which was a slight shock, but even more shocking than that was his makeup and piercings which Bokuto had never seen until now. Somehow he had managed to go from incredibly pretty to incredibly sexy and slightly intimidating. His dark eyeliner stood out against his pale skin and his grey eyeshadow seemed to match his shirt perfectly. His lips looked slightly redder and shiny but he couldn't tell if it was because he was wearing lipgloss or if that's just how his lips always looked. Either way he wanted to lean forward and capture them in his own. He wanted to feel them trail across his neck and chest, kissing their way down to-

"Something wrong, Bokuto-San?" Akaashi asked, pulling him away from his fantasy. 

"N-No- I mean yes! Y-Yes. Fine. I'm totally fine." 

Akaashi looked at him skeptically before picking up another book and placing it back in its spot. 

"I just… I like your piercings." Bokuto mumbled, tearing his eyes away from the other man's face, "they look.. nice." 

"Thanks," 

Bokuto fiddled with a loose string on his pants for a moment before looking back towards the bookshelf. One book in particular caught his eye and he pulled it out, quickly. 

"What's this one about?" 

"That's a love novel about time travel." Akaashi informed him. "The first part is good but the second isn't worth the read." 

"What about this one?" He asked, pulling out another. 

"That's one of my favorites." Akaashi smiled, "It's a murder mystery that takes place during a wedding." 

Bokuto smiled back, pulling out another one. "This one?" 

He found that he liked listening to Akaashi ramble on about books, explaining what they were about and his feelings about them. He liked most of the books he owned but some were just plain shitty and he had no trouble pointing out all of their faults. Whether it was too many plot holes or lack of consistency or simply too much vulgar language, which he admitted he actually liked so long as it was used properly but sadly in this situation it wasn't. They were about a third of the way through Akaashi's books when Bokuto finally asked the question. 

"Where's the books you wrote?" 

"In my room, on my desk." 

"You don't keep them out here with the rest of your books?" 

Akaashi shrugged, leaning back against the bookshelf. 

"They're not really books, they're just manuscripts." 

"Wha- Of course they're books! You wrote them, didn't you?" 

"Yeah, but they never got published." 

"That doesn't matter," Bokuto argued, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting, "I think you should let them live with the rest of your books out here." 

"Maybe," Akaashi mumbled, giving him a small smile, "I'll think about it." 

"Well, while you think, we should go grab something to eat." Bo chimed, standing up from his spot on the floor and then helping Akaashi up. "There's a great sushi place a couple of blocks from here and they sell really good Onigiri too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heart-Shaped Box by Joe Hill is literally the most cursed fucking book I have ever had the displeasure of reading 🤮 I only got like halfway through it before I had to stop. I've never wanted to burn a book so much in my life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a 2 chapter story but now we're 9 chapters in with no sign of stopping. Whoops. 
> 
> Twitter: @ KayLeiLeiLei  
> Tumblr: KayLeeLee  
> Instagram: badwritersblock

So, do you ever want to get another tattoo?" Bokuto asked, as the two made their way to the restaurant. 

"Maybe," Akaashi hummed, fiddling with his fingers. "I'm not sure what I would get though." 

"You could get an owl." 

"I already have one." 

"You could get another one! Hey! They could even be friends. After all, owls get lonely too, ya know." 

"Tattoo owls get lonely?" Akaashi asked, smiling softly. 

"Of course!"

Bokuto was absolutely ridiculous, but somehow Akaashi found it highly endearing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey hey hey!" Bokuto chimed as soon as they stepped foot inside the restaurant. 

It was a smaller place with only a handful of tables but it was set up as though it were a five-star restaurant. Each table was set with beautiful white tablecloths and black napkins along with what looked like fine China, though it was probably just made of glass. The lights on the ceilings were dim but somehow still made all the silverware and shiny decorations sparkle. 

The waiter seemed to know Bokuto fairly well, judging by the 'bro-hug' (Bo's words) they gave each other when they walked in. He was an average sized man with dirty blond hair and bright green eyes that sparkled under the florescent lights. He had a couple of piercings himself, although they were just on his ears. 

"Hey hey, you found a new friend?" 

"Yep!" Bokuto smiled, cheerily. 

He was clearly missing the underlying sexual euphemism that the waiter was employing. Either that or he was just flat out ignoring it. Akaashi couldn't quite tell. 

"This is Akaashi-San. Akaashi, this is Konoha. We used to go to highschool together. He used to let me practice fake tattoos on him all the time!" 

"Nice to meet you," Akaashi greeted. 

"Nice to meet you too. You know, Bo doesn't bring very many people here. You must be special." 

Akaashi nodded slightly before looking over at Bokuto. It was pretty clear that Konoha was just trying to embarrass or tease him. Although part of him wondered if there was any truth to his words. How many people did Bokuto actually bring to this place and how many of them were purely friends? Were any of them actually friends? 

Akaashi watched as Bokuto bent down to whisper something into Konoha's ear. Konoha's face seemed to light up at the secret. 

"Oh ho, so does that mean I can try for it?" 

"What? No!" Bokuto shouted, the tips of his ears turning a bright shade of pink. 

"But you just said-" 

"F-forget what I said." 

Konoha just chuckled and lead them to their table and Akaashi had to admit that Bokuto looked rather cute when he was flustered. The rest of the hour passed in relative silence. Both of them were far too concerned with the food in front of them to make any form of meaningful conversation. Bokuto was right about the Ongiri. It was delicious. Probably the best that Akaashi had ever had and he made a mental note to come back here just for that alone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bokuto-San?" Akaashi mumbled as the two walked along the path in the park. 

It was a nice day. Well, nice in Akaashi's opinion. It was cool and slightly cloudy, but still warm enough to go without a sweater. The air around them smelled crisp and fresh like the onset of autumn. 

"Hm?" 

"What did Konoha-San mean when he said I was special?" 

Akaashi knew it was a stupid question, that probably wouldn't get a truthfully answer but he was curious nonetheless. If Bokuto-San only ever brought dates to the restaurant, then why did he take him? Did he see him as a date? Or did he really just want Akaashi to taste the food? 

"W-What? Oh, um.. I.. t-they have good food! Yeah! Y-You said you wanted to take your mind off work so I just thought that good food would help." 

"Do you bring dates to that restaurant?" Akaashi asked, sitting down in the soft grass. Bokuto sat next to him, leaning back against the tree. 

"Kind of," He admitted sheepishly. "When it first opened I took a couple of my dates there but they hated it. They said it looked too cheap or whatever so I stopped but I still go there every once in a while to eat. Sometimes my best friend goes with me. I-I didn't take you there as a date or anything though, if that's what you think! I just wanted you to try their food." 

"Their food was good," Akaashi hummed, "It looked more expensive than it was, though. I don't know why your dates thought it seemed cheap." 

"Well, they've really dressed up the place lately. I guess it used to look kinda shabby but their food has always been really good." 

"The ongiri was my favorite." 

"Really?" Bokuto chimed, "Miya-San always makes that! He's the best ongiri chef ever." 

"Remind me to marry him," Akaashi joked. 

"Wha- Y-You can't marry him! You don't even know anything about him!" 

"I know he makes good ongiri." 

"B-But.." 

"I'm kidding Bokuto-San. I'll just steal his recipe." 

"Oh... Wait! That's illegal!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to be sad. Whoops.

"Where are we going?" Akaashi asked, as Bokuto happily lead them down the street. 

This path seemed all too familiar, but Akaashi didn't want to say anything, just in case he was wrong. There had to be other shops in this direction that Bokuto could be leading him to. There had to be. Maybe they would take a small detour at the last second, wander down a different road or maybe turn around entirely. The possibilities of where they could end up were endless, or at least that's what Akaashi kept telling himself. 

"It's a surprise." Bokuto chimed, "I think you'll like it though! It's super cool. I haven't been there in a few years but I know there's some really cool shops in there too!" 

Akaashi just nodded but the further they walked, the more anxious he became. Slowly the shops around them began to disappear, becoming vague outlines in the distance until finally they were standing at the base of a small hill. A hill Akaashi knew far too well. A hill he never thought he'd actually see again. Ten feet ahead of them was a large sign that read 'Tokyo Owl Conservation Center'. 

"My mom used to take me here a lot when I was younger! They have tons of owls and a bunch of cool shops and even sometimes they even let you feed them and…" 

Bokuto's words fell on deaf ears as Akaashi continued to stare at the sign in front of him. The last time he had been here was last year when he packed up the remnants of his grandmother's shop. She had gotten too sick to work there anymore and despite the benefits she got when she left, it still took a great toll on her to leave. She loved her shop with all her heart and she took so much pride in her work. 

Akaashi tried his best to cheer her up. To tell her that it was only a matter of time before she got better and that before she knew it she could go back to work, but it was a lie. She never got better and before he knew it, she was gone. Akaashi kept the last thing she had ever made. A small stuffed owl with crooked eyes and too little stuffing. 

"Akaashi? Hey, what's the matter?" 

Akaashi looked up, his teal eyes meeting Bokuto's bright yellow ones. He looked blurry behind the wall of tears that threatened to spill down at any moment. 

"N-Nothing," Akaashi quickly mumbled, scrubbing at his eyes, but to no avail. The tears were already falling. 

"Hey," Bokuto whispered softly, cupping Akaashi's face with his hands, "You can tell me what's wrong. It's ok." 

"I-It's nothing…" 

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be crying." 

"It's just.." Akaashi sniffled and took a deep breath, trying to compose himself, "M-My grandma used to work here.. before she died. She.. she owned one of the shops in here." 

Bokuto's heart nearly stopped. He didn't mean for this trip to upset Akaashi. He just wanted them to have fun together. 

"I-I'm sorry," Akaashi whispered, "I know you probably just wanted to have fun. I didn't mean to mess it up." 

"Hey, It's ok," Bokuto assured him, wiping away a stray tear, "You didn't mess anything up. We don't have to go here." 

"B-But you went out of your way t-to plan this and-" 

"I planned for us to have fun. We can have fun anywhere. It doesn't have to be here." 

"A-Are you sure?" Akaashi sniffled, trying to wipe away the last of his tears. 

"Of course! But only if you turn that frown upside down." 

"I can't turn my whole mouth upside down." 

"You know what I mean." 

"Do I?" 

"Akaashi," Bokuto whined.

"Fine," Akaashi caved, giving him a small smile. 

"Hey hey! Oh! I know another cool place we can go! It's a museum that has lots of cool art stuff in it and it's only a few blocks away. Plus, they have an ice cream shop right next door!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3:45 pm

KuBro: Dude, Kenma's freaking out

KuBro: His coworker didn't show up today 

KuBro: He wants me to go with him after work to check on him and make sure he's alive.

Bro-Kuto: So go check on him bro. What's the big deal? 

KuBro: I don't know this guy very well. I've only met him a couple of times. Wouldn't it be weird if I just showed up at his house? 

Bro-Kuto: I mean, you're going with Kenma right? It should be fine. 

KuBro: Idk, I guess so. It just feels like I'm intruding though. 

Bro-Kuto: I'm sure it'll be fine. I gtg though. I'm hanging out with one of my clients today. 

KuBro: Hanging out? Like a date? Ooooooh, so who's the lucky boy? 

Bro-Kuto: It's not a date! We're just hanging out. 

KuBro: Whatever you say. Have fun on your date ✌️ Don't forget to introduce me later on. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Something wrong, Bokuto-San?" Akaashi asked, as the two made their way up the steps of the museum. 

"N-No!" Bokuto stuttered, the tips of his ears turning a bright shade of red. "M-My friend just texted me. It's fine though." 

Akaashi just nodded as the two continued to walk. If he ever met Bokuto's friend, he'd have to thank him for making him so flustered all the time. He was rather cute when he was flustered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter today because I'm babysitting my bf's dogs who are incredibly needy and just want constant attention

Akaashi found that he really liked the art museum. There were so many beautiful paintings and sculptures that managed to catch his eye. You could tell that the artist's put so much passion and dedication into each one. Although, he had to admit, the art wasn't his favorite part of the museum. His favorite part was simply watching Bokuto. Seeing the way his eyes sparkled whenever he looked at something truly beautiful or listening to the sweet sound of his voice whenever he pointed something out. 

" 'Kaashi! 'Kaashi!" Bokuto chimed, grabbing on to Akaashi's hand, "I almost forgot! We have to go look at the Irezumi Gallery!" 

Akaashi nodded, allowing Bokuto to pull him in the direction of the gallery. It was empty, besides the two of them and the only lights came from the bright LEDs on the walls. Instead of traditional paintings, there were large photos of world famous tattoo artists, covered in their own artwork. Their bodies in various stages of undress, showing off all their work. Surrounding each portrait were more pictures. Smaller ones depicting more of their art, but on their clients. Severed arms, legs, shoulders, feet, hands and even faces lined the walls. All of them covered in ink.. but Akaashi wasn't really looking at any of that. No, Akaashi was looking at something else entirely. Akaashi was looking at a large blank spot on the wall. A spot that held nothing, except a small, metal name tag that happened to read "Bokuto Koutarou". 

"Isn't this amazing, Akaashi?" Bokuto breathed, looking around the room. The art was absolutely breathtaking and for a brief moment he felt small under the piercing stares of the other artists. Artists he could only ever dream of living up to. "...Akaashi?" 

But Akaashi didn't answer, his gaze still transfixed on the plaque. A million thoughts were running through his head but he couldn't seem to arrange any of them into coherent sentences. 

"Kaashi?" 

Bokuto walked up behind him, curious as to what he was starting it but as soon as he saw it, his jaw hit the floor. There on the wall, was his name. His full name. The name Bokuto Koutarou. Engraved on a plaque and everything. The room was quiet for a long moment until Akaashi finally managed to say something. 

"Congratulations," 

"I have to tell Yukie." 

Bokuto quickly took out his phone and snapped a picture of the plaque, along with the rest of the room and sent it to Yukie. Within a few seconds, his phone started to ring. 

"Yukie?"   
…….  
"Yeah,"  
…….  
"What do you mean you knew!?"   
…….  
"Are you serious!"   
…….  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"   
…….  
"You're definitely buying drinks for this one."   
…….  
"Fine, fine."   
…….  
"Ok,"   
…….  
"Bye" 

Bokuto hung up and turned his attention to Akaashi who was silently standing against the wall. 

"They want to add me to the exhibit." 

"Isn't that good?" 

"Good? Akaashi, that's amazing!" Bokuto cried, picking up the shorter man and spinning him around in circles. 

"B-Boku-" 

"This is so amazing and awesome and cool! They're gonna take lots of pictures and I'm gonna get to show off all my art and- God! This day has just been so perfect." 

Perfect? The word bounced around in Akaashi's brain, forcing him to think. He probably wouldn't have described this day as perfect, at least not on his own, but hearing the word leave Bokuto's mouth made him think differently. This day did seem rather perfect in a way. He didn't have to go to work. He didn't have to clean. Hell, he didn't even have to pay for lunch (Bokuto did that). Almost every part of this day seemed rather nice, now that he thought about it. 

"It has," Akaashi whispered, softly. 

Bokuto's face softened as he stared up the man, still in his arms. He looked so beautiful and calm, and suddenly Bokuto realized that he wanted every day to be as amazing as this one. 

"We should have more days like this." He whispered. 

"More days… together? Or just more good days?" 

"Yes.. both," 

Akaashi's face turned a bright shade of pink that was more than visible under the glow of the LEDs. He couldn't do this anymore. His whole body felt like it was going to explode at any second. 

"I.. I'm sorry, Bokuto-San…" 

"Kaashi?" 

"I don't think I can hang out with you if we're just friends. I do-" 

"Be my boyfriend then!" Bokuto demanded, cutting Akaashi off. 

"Wha- ...um.. ok." Akaashi agreed. He really didn't think it would be that easy. Or that Bokuto would even be interested in him at all. 

"Really?" 

"Yes," 

"This really is the best day ever!" Bokuto cried, hugging him even tighter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom: Your classes make you write too much! You should take a break. 
> 
> Me: ok... *Spends my whole break time writing Fanfiction*

It was late when the two of them finally left the museum. The sun was starting to set leaving beautiful orange and pink streaks across the sky. Akaashi listened as Bokuto rambled on about all of his favorite tattoo artists and how he couldn't wait to be a part of the Irezumi Gallery. It had been a dream of his ever since it opened and now it was finally coming true, along with his other dream. 

"What was your other dream?" 

"To find someone as beautiful as you." Bokuto hummed, happily. 

Akaashi's face turned a bright shade of red and he desperately hoped that Bokuto didn't notice. He couldn't understand how someone like him could be so flustered one moment and yet so smooth another. It wasn't very fair, if you asked him. 

"Bokuto-San I.. I don't understand something." 

"Hm?" 

"Why did you ask me to date you?" 

"Because you said you didn't want to hang out if we were just friends." 

"Yes but…" Akaashi stopped walking for a moment, right in front of the steps that lead up to his porch. "Is that the only reason? Because you still wanted to hang out?"

"I mean.. kind of," Bokuto admitted, "but I also really like you 'kaashi. I want to date you and spend time with you and hold your hand and do all that other stuff that couples do. I just… I thought that you didn't want to do any of that stuff.. but then you said that you didn't want to be just friends so… u-unless you meant that you didn't want to be friends at all. Please tell me that's not what you meant." 

"It's not," Akaashi assured him, giving him a small peck on the cheek. 

Bokuto visibly relaxed, pulling Akaashi into a warm hug. The sun had finally disappeared behind the horizon, leaving the two men shrouded in darkness. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's embrace until finally Akaashi spoke. 

"I like you a lot too… probably too much, actually." 

Bokuto chuckled, giving Akaashi a kiss on the forehead. 

"I don't think you can like someone too much." 

"You can if you choose to stay outside in the cold hugging them, instead of letting go so you can go inside where it's warm." 

"Who said you had to let go?" Bokuto questioned, picking Akaashi up again and walking up the steps with him. 

"You're ridiculous," Akaashi chuckled, pulling out his keys. 

"You like me anyway though," 

"I do… you should stay for dinner," 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure it's ok if I come with you?" Kuroo asked, putting on his coat. 

"Of course, why wouldn't it be." 

"I mean.. I don't know Akaashi that well."

"You've met him plenty of times." 

"I've met him three times." 

"Three is enough." Kenma assured him. "Besides, we're just going to check on him. It's not like we're staying all night long." 

"I guess so…" 

"Well I know so." Kenma said, standing on his tippy toes to give Kuroo a kiss on the cheek. "Now c'mon, it's already getting dark."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Have you ever chopped an onion before?" Akaashi asked, as he watched Bokuto's terrible chopping skills. 

The onion had essentially been massacred into pieces of various size and Bokuto had tears running down his face as he desperately tried to chop up the other half of it. 

"Of course… ok maybe not." Bokuto huffed, setting down the knife so that he could rub at his eyes. 

Akaashi caught his hands before he could touch his face. 

"Aka-" 

"Don't rub your eyes, it'll just make it worse. Come here." 

Akaashi lead him to the sink and helped him rinse out his eyes and wash all of the onion juice off his hands. Carefully, he dabbed away the water on his face with one of the kitchen towels before smiling up at him. 

"Thank you," 

"You're welcome," 

"How does anyone even chop onions like that without crying?" Bokuto pouted.

"Well, people don't usually chop onions like that." Akaashi teased, "They usually chop them the correct way." 

"'Kaashi!" 

"I'm kidding… but you did chop it incorrectly." 

"Will you teach me how to chop it, then." 

"Maybe," Akaashi hummed, leaning against the counter. "But I think you should pay me for my efforts." 

"But I don't have any money." 

"I don't want money." 

"Then what do yo-…. Oh" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"God, why does Akaashi have to live so far away?" 

"He doesn't live that far." Kenma mumbled, "it's only three blocks." 

"Three blocks is a lot when it's pitch black outside." 

"Relax, we're almost there." 

The two walked in relative silence for a few more minutes until finally they were outside of Akaashi's house. The lights were on, which was a good sign but aside from the illuminate glow coming from one the windows, there wasn't any sign of life. 

"Oi, Kenma." Kuroo whispered, grabbing onto his fiance's hand, "Has Akaashi always had a car?" 

"What? No." 

"Then who's car is that?" 

Kenma looked over at the car that was parked right outside of Akaashi's house. It looked like a regular silver sedan with a black interior. 

"It's probably just the neighbor's car." Kenma shrugged. 

"Why is it outside of Akaashi's house then?" 

"How am I supposed to know? Who cares anyway?" 

"I don't know, it's just…" Kuroo trailed off, still staring at the vehicle. 

"What?" 

"Doesn't it look kind of like Bokuto's car?" 

Kenma looked back at the car again, squinting at it in the darkness. It was true that Bokuto had a silver sedan but then again, a good 40% of the people in their town had silver sedans. The chance that it was Bokuto's was pretty slim to none. 

"I guess," Kenma admitted, "but lots of cars look like Bokuto's. Besides, Akaashi doesn't even know Bokuto." 

"True… hey, maybe we should introduce them." 

"Bo's too chaotic for Akaashi." 

"How do you know?" 

"Because you're almost too chaotic for me." Kenma mumbled, knocking on Akaashi's door. 

"You fell in love with me anyway, though."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work was absolute hell today (I work in the technology section of a library and literally everything was due back today. 400+ laptops plus cameras, audio equipment, projectors, etc. Not to mention the literal hundreds of books my co-workers had to take care of) I legit almost cried when we finally closed for the day, but guess who gets to go back next week and sanitize all the equipment/put it away once it's done with it's quarantine stage? Me! I might just call in sick.

"If you wanted a kiss so bad, why didn't you just say so?" Bokuto teased, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"I'm fairly certain I did." 

"I didn't hear you ask." 

"Do you want me to ask?" Akaashi questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

"It would only be fair if you did, wouldn't it 'Kaashi?" 

"Maybe," Akaashi hummed softly, pulling Bokuto closer to him until he was sandwiched between him and the counter, "Will you kiss me, Bokuto-San?" 

Bokuto's brain short circuited for a moment as he stared down at his boyfriend who (in his opinion) happened to look way too attractive. His hair was slightly messy from being out all day and his lips looked soft and sweet. His outfit wasn't doing him any favors, as he had changed out of his normal street clothes and was now wearing an oversized, long sleeve shirt and a pair of shorts that were far too short. 

"Well?" Akaashi questioned, "Are yo-" 

In one movement, Bokuto closed the distance between them, cutting him off. Their lips seemed to melt together perfectly, moving slowly against one another, creating their rythme. Akaashi smiled into it, carefully carding his fingers through Bokuto's hair and messing up all of the gel. 

"You're blushing," Bokuto teased when they finally pulled away from each other. 

"You are too," 

"Yeah, but you look cute when you blush." 

"I- ...So do you!" 

"Nah," 

"Did you just say 'Nah'? Bokuto-San, you can't ju-" 

A loud knock on the door interrupted the two men's debate. Akaashi jumped, slightly at the sound, peering over Bokuto at his front door.

"Uh.. were you expecting someone?" Bokuto asked. 

"No… it's almost 8:30. No one usually comes over this late." 

The two waited in silence for a few moments until they heard another loud knock that made Akaashi tense up.

"Should we answer it?" 

"No, I don't know who it is… plus it's really dark. What if it's an intruder or something?" 

"What if it's your neighbor?" 

"My neighbors never come over." 

"Landlord?" 

"I don't have one," 

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* 

"If we ignore them, maybe they'll just go away." 

"I could answer it for you, 'Kaashi." 

"I don't want you to." 

A few more minutes had passed, filled with nothing but silence until finally Akaashi seemed to relax a little bit. Whoever had decided to come over this late, was finally gone. 

"'Kaashi baby," Bokuto purred, slowly rubbing the tension out of his boyfriend's shoulders, "Why are you so scared to answer the door?" 

"It's just…" Akaashi sighed, leaning into Bo's soothing touch, "N-Nobody really comes over. It's.. kind of weird for people to knock on my door, especially at night." 

"So you just never answer when anyone knocks?" 

"Not really.. the last time someone knocked was 8 months ago and that was just a guy trying to sell me a vacuum." 

"'Kaashi!" Bokuto cried, his eyes going wide, "Has nobody really visited you in 8 months!?" 

"No, but I've visited people since then. Sometimes my coworker invites me over and I hung out with you today. Oh, I saw my mom for a few days a couple of months ago." 

"Well… I guess I'll just have to knock on your door every day this week so that you'll get used to seeing people again." 

Akaashi chuckled lightly, wrapping his arms around Bokuto's neck. 

"Well, I guess if it's you, I'll have all the more reason to answer." 

"Hey, hey, that's what I like to hear." 

"You know," Akaashi hummed, running his hands down Bokuto's toned chest, "Technically, you don't have to knock tomorrow if you just stay here tonight." 

"But you don't have a guest bedroom. Plus I don't have my toothbrush." 

"You can sleep in my bedroom, plus I have an extra toothbrush you can use." 

"Really?" Bokuto asked, his eyes sparkling just a bit with excitement.

Akaashi nodded, smiling up at him. 

"I have to go to work early tomorrow morning, but you can relax and sleep in. Besides, I don't mind losing a little sleep tonight as long as I'm losing it to you." 

Bokuto's face turned a dark shade of red at the realization of Akaashi's words, but nevertheless he agreed to the sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @KayLeiLeiLei  
> Instagram: badwritersblock


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to heat up a little, if you know what I mean 👀👀👀

"Fuck," Akaashi muttered quietly, scrolling through all of the notifications that he had received that day. Maybe leaving his phone at home wasn't such a good idea after all. 

15 missed calls   
25 text messages   
7 twitter notifications   
1 email

Akaashi took a deep breath before opening them up. Five of the calls were from his boss, all dated from early this morning. Another five were from Kenma, two were from his mom and the last three were just random numbers. Probably wrong numbers, Akaashi assumed. Most of the text messages were from Kenma and his mom, which was good. It meant his boss wasn't completely blowing up his phone throughout the day. Quickly, he opened up the texts. 

8:32 am 

Mom: Good morning, Keiji!   
Mom: I'm just checking up on you, dear.   
Mom: I hope you're not working too hard

10:00 am

Mom: img 1508  
Mom: The roses are finally starting to bloom!   
Mom: And the tomatoes are starting to ripen   
Mom: I'll be sure to bring you some   
Mom: Are you having any luck with your garden this year? 

12:30 pm 

Mom: Mr. Saiko dropped off some books for you this afternoon  
Mom: You can look through them the next time you visit 

Akaashi smiled down at his phone before sending her a reply. 

8:35 pm

Akaashi: Hey mom, sorry I missed your calls. I took the day off work so that I could hang out with a friend. 

Akaashi: My garden has been doing pretty well lately. The flowers are very pretty this year. Oh, and tell Mr. Saiko I said thank you for the books.

Akaashi: My next day off is Saturday. I'll be sure to come over and visit. 

7:32 am

Kozume-San: You're two minutes late today. That's new. 

8:00 am 

Kozume-San: Where are you??? Mr. Taketora keeps asking me if you're coming in. 

8:12 am

Kozume-San: Akaashi???

8:30 am 

Kozume-San: Ok, now you're worrying me. You've never missed a day of work. Are you ok? 

9:30 am 

Kozume-San: Mr. Taketora said that you're really sick. Do you want me to bring you anything after work? I can stop by that one soup place that you like. 

12:30 pm 

Kozume-San: I'm coming over after work to check on you

Kozume-San: You better not be dead 

Kozume-San: And you better not come in tomorrow if you're this sick! You need to take care of yourself! 

Kozume-San: Text me if you need anything and I'll bring it by when I come over. 

7:30 pm

Kozume-San: I'm heading over right now. Kuroo's with me. 

Kozume-San: Open the door. 

Kozume-San: Akaashi????

Akaashi sighed and set down his phone. He'd have to apologise to Kozume-San tomorrow. Hopefully he wouldn't be too mad at him. Afterall, it's not like he intended to lie to him. In fact, he didn't really lie to him at all. He just lied to his boss and his boss was the one who passed on the information. 

"Kaashi? You ok?" 

The sound of Bokuto's soft voice pulled Akaashi out of his thoughts and he looked up, meeting his boyfriend's concerned gaze. He had just gotten out of the shower and was dressed in nothing more than a pair of tight boxers. Akaashi's boxers to be exact. They were the loose pair that he never wore but on Bokuto they seemed to fit just right. His hair was down for once and looked incredibly soft and fluffy. Akaashi wanted nothing more than to run his hands through it.

"I…" Akaashi started but trailed off, staring at Bokuto's toned body, his face slowly turning a dark shade of red. 

"Oh, Kaashi?" Bokuto hummed sweetly, hooking his finger under Akaashi's chin and forcing their eyes to meet, "My eyes are up here ya know." 

"Wha-.. S-Sorry, I didn't mea- I-I mean I did b-but.. I shouldn't ha-," 

"Hey, it's ok. I was just kidding, Kaashi." 

"Oh…" 

"Come here," Bokuto whispered, sitting on the bed next to Akaashi and pulling him into a warm hug. "It's ok if you look, you're my boyfriend." 

"I know," Akaashi whispered back, "I just… I don't want to move too fast.. especially if you're not comfortable with it. I mean, I guess things are already moving fast but I don't want to speed them up if it makes you nervous or anything." 

"I think you're the one who's nervous right now," Bokuto chuckled, pulling Akaashi onto his lap so that he could whisper in his ear, "I'm fine with anything, baby." 

"Don't say that," 

"Why not?" 

"Because then I'll start getting ideas." 

"Oh, ho? What kind of ideas?" 

"You know what kind." 

"Do I?" Bokuto questioned, rubbing circles along Akaashi's hips, "I don't think I do," 

"I'm fairly certain you do." 

"Tell me anyway." 

"They're… inappropriate ideas," Akaashi muttered, looking away. His face burned with embarrassment. 

"Tell me about them?" 

"Bokuto-San I-" 

"Please?" Bokuto insisted, giving him his best puppy dog face. 

Akaashi took a deep breath, trying his best not to pin Bokuto the bed and kiss that stupid look right off his face. He really really wanted to though.. but instead he complied and began listing off his horrible fantasies, starting with the most innocent ones. 

"I um.. I want to kiss you.. and cuddle.. a-and maybe play with your hair." Akaashi mumbled, nervously fiddling with his fingers.

"That's all?" 

"I want to pull your hair.. and leave scratches down your back and bite marks all over you." 

"So someone's a little kinky, huh?" Bokuto purred, his voice soft and sultry. "You might just make me horny at this rate… Tell me more." 

"You don't want to know anymore"

"Yes, I do. Unless you don't want to tell me." 

"I.. want you to fuck me," Akaashi whispered, "I want you to tie me up and completely dominate me. Hit me, choke me, bite me, pull my hair, make me beg, order me around." 

Bokuto's mouth fell open and his face turned a bright shade of red. Akaashi took advantage of the moment and pushed him back into the mattress until he was laying down. Slowly, he crawled on top of him, intentionally brushing his leg over Bokuto's erection, which was now standing at full attention. 

"I want you to ruin me, Koutarou."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @KayLeiLeiLei  
> Insta: badwritersblock


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What chapter is this again? I lost count. There is no end in sight. 
> 
> But there is porn in sight sooooooooo
> 
> Just pack me up and ship me straight to hell

"I want you to ruin me, Koutarou." Akaashi whispered sweetly, watching as Bokuto's face turned completely red. His mouth opened and then immediately closed, almost as though he was at a loss for words. 

"Of course," Akaashi continued, rolling off of him, "It's not like we can do any of that stuff tonight. Although, maybe when we're bot-" 

"W-What do you mean we can't?" Bokuto stammered, sitting up straight. 

"Well.. I suppose we can do some of the softer stuff," Akaashi teased, "but from what I know, you're not exactly familiar with domination." 

"But I-" 

"You seemed so surprised when I brought it up. It's pretty clear that you're not used to being in charge." 

Bokuto's face turned a bright shade of red, but it was unlike all the other times his face had turned red that night. He wasn't red because he was embarrassed or blushing or flustered. No, he was red because he was determined and fiery. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes that Akaashi had never really seen before but he was unwilling to back down just because Bokuto's demeanor had changed. 

"Actually, now that I think about it." Akaashi taunted, standing up from the bed and making his way over to his dresser, "You seem pretty vanilla for a tattoo artist. It's kind of a shame." 

Slowly Bokuto got up and crept up behind Akaashi, placing his hands on his waist. The thin layer of fabric separating his hands from his boyfriend's pale skin was just enough to be irritating and he desperately wanted to rip it off. 

"You know," Bokuto whispered, nipping at Akaashi's ear, "No matter how vanilla I may seem, I still know how to punish mouthy little switches like you." 

"I-" 

"Back on the bed. Get on your knees." 

Akaashi hesitated for a moment before complying. Slowly he got back into the bed, got down on his knees, put his hands behind his back and opened his mouth. Bokuto couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. 

"Hey hey, Kaashi baby." Bokuto purred, forcing Akaashi's mouth to close, "I didn't tell you to do all that, now did I? Are you really that eager to suck my dick?" 

Akaashi blushed hard, refusing to answer Bokuto's question. Why would he make him get on his knees if he didn't want him to suck his dick? Was there something else he had in mind? Did he just want to tease him all night long? Was that the punishment?

"Arms up," Bokuto commanded and Akaashi complied. Quickly his shirt was removed, leaving him in just his shorts and boxers. "Leave them up." 

Slowly, Bokuto ran his fingers down Akaashi's smooth sides, making him twitch and squirm. His fingers tangled themselves in the younger man's hair pulling his head back. 

"We need a safe word, Kaashi." 

"Pineapple." 

"Good," Bokuto whispered, nipping and sucking at his boyfriend's neck, "Look at you like this. You're so beautiful. Such a pretty little slut," 

"K-Kouta- ah!" Akaashi whimpered as Bokuto slapped his ass sharply. 

"Mouthy little switches don't talk unless they have to," 

"B-But I-" 

Another firm smack made Akaashi shut up. Bokuto kissed him softly, slowly rubbing his way up his thighs to his growing erection. Akaashi whined against his lips as Bokuto proceeded to pleasure him through his clothes. One hand came up to tease at Akaashi's nipple, circling around it and pinching it until it was sensitive and hard.

"Does that feel good?" 

"Y-Yes." 

"Yes, sir." Bokuto corrected, slipping his hand down Akaashi's shorts. "Say it," 

"Yes, s-sir." Akaashi moaned, rubbing back against Bokuto's hand. 

Despite this just being a simple hand job, Akaashi was still extremely turned on. He hadn't expected Bokuto to take control and be so dominating but he certainly wasn't complaining. There was something euphoric about being called a slut while someone jacked you off. 

"K-Koutarou I-" Akaashi moaned, his hips twitching "I-I'm gonna.." 

"Not yet," Bokuto warned, pulling his hands away so he could remove Akaashi's shorts and underwear. 

The lack of sensation made Akaashi whine. Bokuto quickly grabbed his hands, trapping them behind his back before continuing with his ministrations. 

"Don't cum until I tell you to," 

"I-I can't-" 

"Just a little longer," 

Akaashi bit his lip hard, trying his best to keep himself together. Each passing second felt like an eternity and he was sure he would break at any moment. Bokuto's hands never seemed to stop, only making him even more sensitive. 

"K-Kou-" 

"Almost,"

"P-Pleas- Fuck! K-Kou-" 

"Now," Bokuto whispered, "Cum for me, baby" 

Akaashi cried out as he came, spurts of cum covering Bokuto's hand and dripping back down onto the sheets. Akaashi collapsed onto the bed, completely spent. Carefully, Bokuto got off of the bed and made his way into the bathroom so that he could wash his hands and grab a washcloth. 

"Kaashi baby?" Bokuto purred, wiping the sweat and cum from his boyfriend's stomach and dick. "Look at me," 

Akaashi looked up for a moment, meeting his boyfriend's gaze before snuggling into his side. He was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep. 

"Kaashi, wait." Bokuto said, grabbing his boyfriend's chin and moving his face back so that he could look at him. 

"Koutar-" 

"You're bleeding. It looks like you bit your lip too hard." 

Akaashi's eyes widened as he touched his injured lip. It was indeed bleeding but it didn't hurt at all. If anything it just felt a tiny bit sore.

"C'mer" Bokuto whispered, pulling Akaashi closer to him. Carefully, he dabbed away the blood with the washcloth until it stopped bleeding. It wasn't that bad, just a small nick. It would most likely heal in a few days. 

"Are you sore? Does it hurt anywhere else?" 

Akaashi shook his head no and Bokuto gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

"Good. You should probably get some rest, then." 

"Goodnight, Koutarou." 

"Goodnight, Keiji."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, this is late. Oh well. 
> 
> I got another job. I have like three now so that's cool, plus school is officially in full swing again

"Fuck," Akaashi whispered as he stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. 

He looked like a mess. His hair was mussed, sticking up in all directions and the dark circles under his eyes looked like they were just getting worse. Although even worse than all that were the large hickies that now covered his neck and shoulders. It seemed that Bokuto really had no mercy in bed. Not that he was necessarily complaining, although covering up all of the evidence would be a challenge. 

Quickly he got to work, brushing his hair, hiding the dark circles and trying to find a way to get rid of the hickies. Unfortunately, foundation didn't seem to cut it so instead he opted to just wear a scarf. It was getting cold lately anyway so it wasn't like anyone would really question him. Plus it was always freezing in that office building. As soon as he started brushing his teeth he heard rustling coming from the bedroom. A few seconds later, Bokuto joined him. 

"Morning Keiji," Bokuto yawned, hugging him from behind. 

"Good morning, Bokuto-San." 

"You know you can still call me Koutarou." The older man pouted, clinging onto him tighter. 

Akaashi spit out his toothpaste and rinsed his mouth out before turning around to face him. 

"Koutarou," he whispered, brushing a strand of hair from his boyfriend's face, "You look tired. Why don't you go back to bed?" 

"Come with me," 

"I can't, I have to go to work." 

"Call in sick." 

"I did that yesterday. Besides, you have to go to work too." 

"I don't want to." 

"I thought you liked your job," 

"I do… but I like you more.." 

Akaashi's cheeks heated up as Bokuto's hands found their way down, grabbing his ass. 

"You look too pretty today," 

"I don't think it's possible for someone to be too pretty," 

"Well then you're doing something impossible," Bokuto whispered, kissing him softly. 

Akaashi melted into it, wrapping his arms around Bokuto's neck. They stayed like that for a while, giving each other gentle kisses and long hugs until eventually Akaashi had to leave for work. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Akaashi did once he got to work was go straight to Kenma's desk. He still felt terrible about what had happened yesterday and he was determined to apologise for it. 

"Kozume-San um.. may I speak to you for a moment?" 

Kenma's eyes flicked up, meeting Akaashi's gaze. He looked surprised at first and then concerned. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Wha-" 

"Yesterday, Mr. Taketora said you were sick," Kenma said, standing up from his desk and placing his hand against Akaashi's forehead, "You feel warm. You shouldn't even be here. You should be at home resting and trying to get better. I swear you never think about yourself. It's no wonder you got sick I'm the first place. I-" 

"Kozume-San," Akaashi interrupted, "I… Look, I know I told Mr. Taketora that I was sick but.. that may have just been an excuse so that I could take a day off." 

"Since when do you take days off?" 

"I don't but.. I guess someone might have convinced me." 

"What'd they bribe you with, huh?" Kenma teased, "Money? Sex?" 

Akaashi's face heated up at the remark. 

"Whoa whoa, wait. Akaashi, did you?" 

"I-It wasn't supposed to be like that. I swear but.. I-I mean.. I guess that's how it turned out. We were just friends at the beginning of the day.. but then he asked me out and I said yes and…" 

"So Akaashi does fuck on the first date?" Kenma whispered, his voice playful and teasing. 

"K-Kozume-San!" 

"I'm just messing with you. When do I get to meet him?" 

"I'm not sure. We have pretty busy schedules. It would be difficult to organize something like that." 

Kenma nodded, thoughtfully. 

"What's his name?" 

"Bo-"

"Akaashi-San!" 

Akaashi and Kenma tensed up as Mr. Hamato approached the desk. Mr. Hamato wasn't necessarily their boss but rather their boss's boss. Although he did still have a good deal of authority over people like Akaashi and Kenma. He was much nicer than Mr. Taketora, though he looked and sounded more intimidating. 

"Feeling better, Akaashi-San? Mr. Taketora mentioned that you were sick." 

"Y-Yes sir," Akaashi stuttered, "I'm very sorry for my absence yesterday. It won't happen again." 

"No need for apologies," Mr. Hamato said, "People get sick all the time. I actually came over to inform you two of something. Your boss, Mr. Taketora was let go Yesterday evening." 

"What? Really?" Both men questioned. 

"Yes. Unfortunately, he violated many rules and regulations that we have set place and we simply had to let him go. As of right now, I'll be your temporary boss until we manage to find a replacement." 

"Um.. thank you for informing us," Akaashi mumbled. 

"My pleasure. Now keep up the hard work." 

As soon as he walked away, Kenma and Akaashi looked at each other, confused but elated.

"Good riddance." Kenma huffed, "Now.. tell me more about that little date you had,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this is over, I'm officially throwing out all other prompts and only writing spooky haikyuu shit for the next 2-3 months so yall better be prepared 👀👀👀👀


	17. Chapter 17

Akaashi groaned, sitting back in his chair. His day off had granted him way more work than he could ever get done in one day. Even at the rate he worked (which he had recently learned was far above average) he could only get about halfway through. Mr. Hamato had told him not to worry about it so much but there was still that nagging feeling that he could have done better. He could have been faster. 

"Ready to leave?" Kenma mumbled, approaching Akaashi's desk. It was late and the two had stayed far beyond their normal hours just so that they could get some extra work done.

"I guess," Akaashi sighed, putting away his work and pulling on his jacket. "I'll just have to finish all of this tomorrow I guess." 

Kenma nodded as the two made their way out of the building. It was dark and gloomy, the moon hidden by a sea of clouds, but the street lights still managed to illuminate the sidewalks. 

"You never told me about your date," The blond said as they started to walk home. 

"It was nice, I guess" Akaashi answered, "I mean… it wasn't really supposed to be a date but it was still fun. He took me to lunch and to the museum." 

"What's he look like?" 

"He's a little taller than me and he had gold eyes with black and silver hair." 

Kenma thought for a second, trying to picture this mysterious person that Akaashi had fell for. The description seemed oddly familiar but Kenma couldn't quite place his finger on it. 

"What's he do for a living?" 

"He's a.." Akaashi hesitated for a moment, trying to think if he should tell Kenma or not. What would he say if he knew Akaashi was dating his tattoo artist? Did he even know Akaashi had a tattoo artist? What if he didn't? What if it made things weird? Or awkward? "Um.. he's an artist." 

"He seems like he suits you," 

"Thank you," 

"You should come over for drinks." 

"It's kind of late. Are you sure that would be ok?" 

"Of course." 

Akaashi nodded and Kenma silently took out his phone to text Kuroo that he had invited Akaashi over. 

"Kuroo has his friend over," Kenma mumbled, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"That's fine," 

The two walked in relative silence for the rest of the way until finally they reached Kenma's house. The silver car parked out front seemed somewhat familiar to Akaashi but he brushed it off as just a strange coincidence. As soon as they walked in the house though, Akaashi's heart nearly stopped. There, sitting on the couch was his boyfriend. 

"Kaashi!!!" Bokuto chimed, jumping up from the couch and hugging his boyfriend, "What are you doing here, baby?" 

Akaashi hid his face in Bokuto's shoulder, trying to hide the blush that was quickly growing darker. 

"Wait a minute… are Kou and you…?" 

Akaashi pulled away, nodding slowly before Bokuto pulled him back in for a kiss. 

"HA! You owe me $10" Kuroo yelled at Kenma. 

"What? No I don't!" 

"Yes you do! I was right! That was definitely Bokuto's car at Akaashi's house last night." 

"We didn't make a bet on it though." 

"Wait," Bokuto interrupted the arguing couple, "You guys came to Kaashi's last night?" 

"It was all Kenma's idea." Kuroo blamed. 

"I just wanted to make sure Akaashi was ok. Our boss said he was sick." 

"Love sick maybe," Kuroo teased. 

"Whoa wait, you guys didn't hear anything did you?" Bokuto asked, nervously.

"Oh, was someone getting it on in there?" Kuroo asked. 

"N-No-" 

"That bruise on Akaashi's neck says otherwise," 

Akaashi's face turned even darker as he tried to cover up whatever hickey Kuroo was talking about. 

"Wait.. you left bruises on Akaashi!?" 

Kenma's cold death glare sent chills down Bokuto's spine and made him cower in fear. Akaashi thought it was rather impressive, actually. The way someone so small could make a mountain crumble at his feet. 

"I-I promise I wasn't being mean. I would never be mean to Akaashi." 

"You better not," Kenma warned, backing down just a little bit. 

Akaashi smiled just a tiny bit. Kenma was right, all of them together was a little chaotic, but he wouldn't change that for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had no idea how to end this so I just ended it with semi-cute arguing 😌


End file.
